Unit Creator Sheet
Stat Points= 1 Point = 10 credits Default health per unit - 1 Default squad size - 3 Default hit chance - 5+ Default armor save - 5+ Default Strength - 5+ Default speed - 3 Sectors Health Determines how many hits a single umit can take. Usually attributed to genetic augmentation, ballistic armor or general physic. 2 health = 20 points 3 health = 50 points + 10% Point cost increase* 4 health = 100 points + 20% point cost increase* 5 health = 175 points + 33% point cost increase* *Effects the costs of Speed and Armor only Accuracy Increases the chance to hit with Ranged Weapons, usually boosted by scopes, ocular implants and training (NOTE: 3+ to hit implies a roll of 4,5 or 6 to hit) Accuracy is gained from the various weapon types Strength Increases the chance to wound a foe, attributed with stopping power, heavy slashes and headshots (NOTE: Strength in relation with Toughness increases or decreases Damage chance. Health + Armor = Toughness/Accuracy + Strength = Strength) (NOTE2: +3 implies a roll of 4,5,6 to wound) Damage is gained from the various weapon types Speed Effects how far a squad can move in one turn, attributed to forced marches, jet packs or short-range teleporters (NOTE: Suppressing weapons remove all Speed Stats regardless of number with few execeptions) +1 sectors - 5 points +2 sectors- 10 points + 4% point cost increase* +3 sectors - 20 points + 8% point cost increase* +4 sectors - 40 poonts + 16% point cost increase* +5 sectors - 80 points + 32% point cost increase* +6 sectors - 160 points + 32% point cost increase* (* - Only effects numbers and armor) Numbers Numbers are the amount of units in a squad, typically large amounts will be cheap - but make attack and defence upgrades more exspensive. Psionic Affinity Agility Armor Morale =Equipment= Melee Ranged Laser Weapons: : '''Rules:''' Laser Weapons against armored foes allow them to roll 2 armor saves instead of 1 : Laser Weapons cannot damage vehicles or units with +11 toughness or more(armor/agiliy + health = Toughness) : '''Cooldown: '''Whenever a laser weapon is fired for 3 turns in a row, roll 1 di per Laser unit, a roll of 6 and the unit suffers a point of damage : '''Maximum Charge:''' For one turn, Laser units in one squad gain stats (+11 to hit, instant wound) and must roll 2 di to hit. After shooting phase, initiate Cooldown Rule '''Laser Rifle:''' Simple, cheap weapon that is heavily modifiable. Can be equipped with scopes to increase accuracy or focusing crystals to increase damage. Cost: 50 ic per unit : Stats: +3 to hit, +4 to damage, 2 hits, 5 sector range, Rapid Fire 3 at 2 sector : Add-ons: *Focus Chamber - 25 iC - +3 to Damage *Short Range Scope - 30 iC - +1 sector range, Rapid Fire at 3 sector* *Powered Scope - 30 iC - +2 sector range, loses rapid fire, +3 to hit* *Bayonet - 30 iC - Grants +4 to hit/damage within melee distance, grants charge* *Master-Crafted - 150 iC - +2 to hit/damage, +2 sector range, re-roll 1's '''Laser Pistol:''' Incredibly cheap weapon, usually given to militia or to squad leaders in the form of the Master-Crafted variants Cost: 35 iC per unit : Stats: +4 to hit/damage, 3 shots, 4 sector range, Rapid Fire 4 at 2 sector : Add-ons: *Rapid Fire - 40 iC - +5 to hit/damage, 4 shots, -1 range, Rapid Fire 5 at 2 Sector *Burst Fire - 30 iC - +3 to hit, loses Rapid Fire *Short Range Scope - 35 iC - +3 to damage, + 1 range, loses Rapid Fire *Dual-wield - 70 iC - Re-roll 1's, 6 shots, Rapid Fire 8 at 2 sector *Master-Crafted - 165 iC - +3 to hit/damage Psionic Abilities '''Hand teleporters''': Allows a unit to teleport anywhere on the battlemap, as long as it is 5 sectors away from enemies. Roll a 6 sided die after sector selection. 5-6 Teleportation is successful. 4 or 3 or 2 teleportation is unsuccessful, and the squad is veered 4 = 1 sector, 3 = 2 sectors, 2= 3 sectors off. If this happens, roll a 8 sided die. If a 1 or 2 is rolled, the direction is north. 3 or 4 east, 5 or 6 west, 7 or 8 south. If the squad is knocked off course into cover, they are killed. If a 1 is rolled, the squad teleport fails, and the entire squad dies a terrible death. '''Sprint''': The entire squad must take this perk. the unit sprints forward, doubling their movement for 1 turn. However, they are not allowed to make a shooting move. The next turn, their movement is reduced by 1/4, as they have to catch their breath. This ability can be used once every three turns. Armor =Special Abilties= Melee '''Bloodthirsty''': Units with this perk can make 2 attacks in melee, but they are unable to use ranged weapons. Ranged '''Occular Implants:''' A unit that takes this perk recieves +1 accuracy '''Selective Fire''': Allows the attackers to select which units are killed by their ranged attacks '''Anti-Entrenchment Techniques''': Enemies in cover whoare provided armor from the cover have this armor negated by units with this perk Psionic Misc '''Stealth''': Stealth allows the units to deploy 8 - 12 sectors away from the enemy forces, can only deploy in cover. Abilities, using equipment and attacking breaks stealth. When moving roll +5 - agility to minimum of +3 if failed stealth is broken, targetable from 5 sectors - Agility to minimum of 1 sector. Once Broken Stealth cannot be reused for 3 turns, being attacked resets it back to 3. 50 points per 1 unit in squad '''Brothers in arms''': If the squad is in the same sector with another squad of the same type, the squad with this perk get a morale bonus. However, if the squad is in a sector without any allies, they recieve a morale debuff. Morale +2 when in sector with a similar squad in sector at 75%+ numbers. Morale +1 with in sector with similar squad in sector at 50%+ numbers Morale -2 with in sector /wo similiar squad or /w similar squad at 25% numbers 50 points for whole Squad. '''Elite''': These squads are the best of the best in an empire. Caps squad numbers at 5 or 6. Only 3 allowed to be deployed in a single battle. Grants exclusive weapons and armor. +1 Health counter, +1 Accuracy (if ranged), +1 Agility or Strength (If Melee). Very Expensive. '''Entrenchment Techniques''': +1 Armor provided by cover. '''Heavy Armor Training''': Units that take this perk are no longer slowed down by having heavy armor. '''**Cant think of a name**''': Units with this perk can either sacrifice their shooting phase for an additional movement one, which has half as much sector movement as a normal movement, or sacrifice their movement phase for an additional shooting one, which has half as much range as a normal one '''Paranoid''': If the squad with this perk is in the same sector as another squad of the same type, they recieve a morale penalty, but if they are alone they recieve a morale buff. '''Mechanized Company''': When this squad is in the same sector as an allied vehicle, they gain protectiom bonuses +1 armor /w in sector with light/medium/heavy vehicles +3 armor /w in sector with Titan 75 points cost for whole squad '''Fleet of foot''': Troops have absolutely no armor, but recieve a huge movement bonus. Squad cannot make armor saves, +5 speed 40 point cost '''Armor Spotters''': If the squad is in the same sector as an armored vehicle, the vehicle gains increased accuracy Vehicle gains +1 range and accuracy /w in sector with Squad with Armor Spotters Armor Spotters only effects one vehicle per turn '''Voice of experience''': If a squad has a sergeant, the sergeant can help aim the shot of a single soldier in the squad. This removes the shooting stats of the soldier in question, and replaces them with squad leader. (Used when a squad member has some sort of special weapon that the leader doesn't, and the leader has higher stats that the soldier) {C Sergeant grants 1 unit /w in squad equal accuracy and strength {C 30 point cost for whole squad '''Value training: '''Officers, or heroes attached to a squad are always killed last, as the normal troopers know these men's lives are far more valuable than theirs. If a dice roll deems an officer dead, then another unit dies Hero/Sergrant gains V.I.P perk (This unit dies last when dealing with wounds, you cannot allocate wounds to this unit unless squad power is at -25%, automatically allocate all wounds diapersed how you want to units of equipped dlsquads) '''Strength in numbers:''' Morale bonus while the squad is full, but the more units that die reduce morale faster. +2 morale /w squad is at 80% - 100% +1 Morale /w squad is at 40% - 79% -1 Morale /w squad is at 20% - 39% -3 Morale /w squa is at 0% -19%. 60 points cost =FAQ